deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Untouchables
The Untouchables was a group of 11 U.S. federal law-enforcement agents, led by Eliot Ness, who, from 1929 to 1931, worked to end Al Capone's illegal activities by aggressively enforcing Prohibition and tax laws against Capone and his organization. In their conduct, they became legendary for being fearless and incorruptible, earning the nickname "Untouchables." Upon taking office in 1929, the 31st President of the United States, Herbert Hoover, charged his Secretary of the Treasury, Andrew Mellon, with bringing down Al Capone. The federal government approached the problem by attacking Capone's organization on two fronts. The first front was mounted by criminal investigators of the Treasury's Bureau of Internal Revenue, who would examine the financial records of Capone and his subordinates to see if they could be prosecuted for tax evasion. This unit of IRS agents was headed by Frank J. Wilson under the close supervision of Elmer Irey. The second front would consist of a special unit of the Bureau of Prohibition, then a branch of the Department of Justice, who would attack Capone's beer and liquor empire by raiding speakeasies, stills, and, particularly, breweries. The unit's main purpose was twofold: to make it apparent that law enforcement was indeed still active against Capone, whose opulent lifestyle was turning many people against him as the Great Depression progressed, and to deprive Capone of his sources of the income he needed to pay the corrupting graft that was his greatest protection against prosecution. Ness was chosen to head this elite squad. Raids against stills and breweries began immediately, and within six months, Ness claimed to have seized breweries worth over one million dollars. An extensive wire-tapping operation was the main source of information for the raids. An attempt by Capone to bribe Ness's agents was seized on by Ness for publicity, leading to the media nickname "The Untouchables." With the conclusion of the Capone case, "The Untouchables" were disbanded and Ness, in recognition of his work, was promoted to Chief Investigator of the Prohibition Bureau for Chicago. (From wikipedia) Battle vs. The Baldwin–Felts Detective Agency (by Samurai234) The Baldwin–Felts Detective Agency: The Untouchables: 4 months after the Capone case has closed, Elliot Ness has recruited 4 new cops as the members of the new Untouchables. Their investing a robbery that happened there earlier. Unaware to them, William Baldwin and 4 other members of The Baldwin–Felts Detective Agency have been called to the scene. They approach the bank and enter. "Excuse me, but we're working. Please go away and come back in an hour." says one of the work Baldwin, believing him to be a threat, pulls out his S&W New Model No. 3 and shoots him in the chest. He then pulls out his Mauser 1878 Revolver and shouts him in the head, killing him. (4-5) Ness quickly grabs his Tommy Gun and riddles a Detective with his bullets. (4-4) They enter a brief firefight, which ends with the Detective Agency retreating deeper in into the bank. One Detective places a stack of TNT by a door. He runs off, but another Untouchable throws a MK 2 "Pineapple" grenade at him and blows up. (3-4) However, the TNT's fuse runs out and blows the Policeman to Kingdom come. (3-3) Meanwhile, the two other Untouchables run into another room. Two more Detectives approach the room. One fires his Winchester Rifle and takes out an Untouchable but He is taken out by the other Untouchable with his Springfield M1903. (2-2) The other Untouchable grabs his dead partner's Winchester Model 1897 and exits the room. However, He is taken by the last Detective with his Colt Model 1878 Shotgun. (2-1) The Detective smirks but he shot from behind the head. (1-1) Nearby, Ness reloads his Colt Official Police. He tries to leave, but he is almost shot at by Baldwin with his Remington Revolver. They both fire at each other, until they run out of ammo. They both pulls out their knives and charge at each other. Ness makes the first move and punches him in the face. He tries to slash him, but misses. Baldwin punches Ness in the face and slashes him in the stomach. He tries to finish it, but Ness regains his balance and Thrusts the knife forward into Baldwin's throat. The Detective chokes on his blood and dies. (0-1) Ness smokes a cigar and says "Sorry, but it had to come to this." Winner: The Untouchables Expert's Opinion The Untouchables were able to come out on top in this battle because they wielded superior weaponry, better training, and more versatile, military weapons. The Detectives were armed with weaponry of far less effective and far more specific ranges and situations, despite the Detective's superior accuracy. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Unknowns (by Elgb333) 12:00 AM. In a small warehouse in the docks, the Unknowns stealthily approaches the door. They have been tasked to raid and clear out a suspected illegal smuggling business in the waterfront. As their leader, Peter Myrlo gives them the signal, the Unknowns kick the door open and rushes in. They surrounded the place, quickly turned on the lights, and the second in command Sam Simon, yells "FREEZE!!". But to their surprise, all they saw were dead bodies of the smugglers literred everywhere in the crime scene. Someone has beaten them to it, and the raid soon turned into a homicide investigation. As Myrlo approaches the dead bodies, lights suddenly turned off, and several men appeared out of nowhere and aimed their machine guns and rifles at them. They were the Untouchables, and they too have been ordered to target this warehouse. "Who the fuck are you!" their leader Bill Gardner said. "We're police you nimwit. Now put down your guns cause I'm hauling all of your asses to jail!" Myrlo defiantly said. "Yeah? You and what army chump? We don't take orders from dirty coppers like you!" Marty Lahart, also known as Jimmy, said. Soon the Untouchables sprayed their tommy guns at the Unknowns. Myrlo and his men bolted for cover, taking some minor wounds in the process. Simon aims his Garand and easily takes out one of the Untouchable assassins hiding on the upper rail, killing him. Soon the whole warehouse was beginning to be embroiled in gunfire. Bill then said,"Jimmy you go around and flank these bastards. We'll keep 'em busy" Gardner was a former soldier so he knows the ins-and-outs of a battle. The Unknowns ain't gonna see what'll hit em. Jimmy nods and takes two men with him. On the other side, Peter Myrlo discards his puny revolver and switches to his shotgun. With one clean shot, he kills another Untouchables, leaving only bill alone. "You like that you sunuvabitch!!!" But Gardner kept his cool and did his best to keep them busy. As Sam Simon was busy trying to snipe off these bastards, Jimmy quickly surprised Simon and his team with a hail of machine gun and rifle bullets. One of the Unknowns was quickly killed. Simon was wounded in the leg and he fell down with a loud cry. But after adjusting his Garand he fired his bullets as quickly as he can at them in retaliation. One of the machine gunners from the Untoucables was shot square in the chest. Jimmy and his remaining men tried to fire back but their Springfield bolt action rifles were no match against Simon and his Garand. When Peter Myrlo saw his friend on the ground with two assailants closing in, he quickly rushed in to help. Seeing Myrlo flee, Bill then easily takes out the remaining Unknown left behind to cover him. Jimmy signalled his remaining soldier to quickly close in with a shotgun and finish off that bastard. Swiftly the Untouchable dived into the fray and shot Simon in the head, blowing his top right off. "Simon!!!" Myrlo said as he shotguns the downed Untouchable. Jimmy rushes in and tries to rifle butt Myrlo, but the Cleveland cop cunningly rolls out and grabs one of the tommy guns in the ground, and riddles Jimmy with it. Standing up, Mrylo empties the rest of the clip into Jimmy, turning him into an undescribable pulpy mess until only his legs can be identified. Bill arrives and shoots a couple of bullets from his pistol into Myrlo. But the latter quickly dashed into the darkness. As Bill reloads his pistol and searches for Myrlo, he says, "You don't know who you're dealing with copper. We're the fucking Untouchables, led by none other than fucking Eliot Ness himself. You don't fucking stand a chance!" "Oh I worked with Eliot Ness. And don't you know brother? He already abandoned you. Discarded you. You're like a disposable napkin whose of no use to him or to anyone's. You're mission... is... already over Mr. Untouchable." Suddenly Myrlo appears from Bill's right and and slams his nightstick unto Bill's shoulder; shattering it and making him drop his pistol. Yelling in pain, Bill draws a knife with his remaining arm and slices Myrlo in the cheek, drawing blood. The two square off and Myrlo lunges at Bill. The two rolls over with Myrlo emerging on top, and he bashes Bill on his head. Dazed, Bill performs a stab at Myrlo's gut, dealing a decisive blow and causing intense pain on Myrlo. But Myrlo, with adrenaline, clubs Bill's reaming hand, breaking all of his fingers, before letting out numerous furious blows on the Untouchable. Bill can only yell and plead as the rage Myrlo bashes and beashed his head, until his temple cracks open and his brains splatter the floor. Seeing his opponent dead, Myrlo picks himself up and holds his guts together as he leaves the warehouse weak and dying. Thankfully, Dr. Gerber is just outside to help him. Winner: The Unknowns Expert's Opinion Although The Untouchables were the better known of the two, and was more successful in their battles. Experts believed that the Unknowns, who carried the better rifle and shotgun, won the day with their better training and equipment. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors